Research in the area of allergic reactions of the lung has provided evidence that arachidonic acid derivatives formed by the action of lipoxygenases are related to various disease states. Some of these arachidonic acid metabolites have been classified as members of a family of eicosatetraenoic acids termed leukotrienes. Three of these substances are currently thought to be major components of what has been previously called slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis (SR S-A).
It is the object of this invention to provide chemical agents which are selective leukotriene antagonists that can be used therapeutically in the treatment of allergic disorders such as asthma, where leukotrienes are thought to be causal mediators.